legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rioforce
talk #id like to talk to you on chat please,G / Darwin 23:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) #You there ? G / Darwin 02:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat when you have the time G / Darwin 16:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) you there? are you there? Come to Chat. Hey Rio, when you get this message come to chat. |[[User:ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T.|ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T. (Talk)]] 23:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) LDD to Unity... Hey Rio, You know how you were having that problem with importing LDD models into Unity? Well Cdmpants foud a solution to it, I Highly suggest you invite Cdmpants to join The Legend Team! -ProfessorBrickkeeper LEGO Hello Rioforce,can you come to chat this evening ? I have something VERY VERY VERY important to tell you. please come around : 19 mar 2012 20:10:00 (UTC) you can use the clock above to see the time. G / Darwin 13:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry,i forgot thu studying Hi, Rioforce. I was just going to ask you how you made a texture of your LU avatar's face decal. Facial Decal You told me to leave a message on your talk page to ask for you to finnd my minifig (ProfessoBrickkeeper)'s facial texture so I ask for you to find it. P.S. My minifig's torso decal (light blue casual shirt) would also be appreciated! Thanks,ProfessorBrickkeeper 00:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Rio, Here is the picture for the torso decal of my character, Herbit: -Herbit Prof. Brickkeep, you know you need to post a pic so rio can do this, right? He can't do it without it. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 00:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Close, but no banana You got the eyes on my face wrong... Again... :P I use the plain round eyes with pupils (I would have used plain round eyes without pupils, aka Bob/classic smile eyes, if they hadn't removed them from the character creator...). Just letting ya know. Your Main Page You know all that Latin you have on your main page? Do you happen to know what it MEANS? "Welcome to Monday, to cancel reply. In order that the time to electronics, and the disgrace you. On that hate. Now in it before. We need you. That is, if set free, real estate that will not be published, the fermentation's more. GM to sell stake at the time, but which has been described in the comment. This page only, for achieving this is, not for you. Read more here. Recently the various needs you or your a pure. Resources Keep your sad old age and spanned, and the advising hunger for more information. Contact Us Now more and more about you. Read more risus In the News. In which said real estate closing. About, I love you more, you are always free you, but I do hate is the mass. But the author of Joomla. Welcome to Monday, to cancel reply. We value your hate, but her's and. Welcome to you now, to raise up a man's not, not be published, nor to grow strong. Our wills, one child's needs, not your throat. We here, of course, great with child, very great hatred here, or here's more on the pain. For example, a lion's always an element in this category." .........Yeah. :P 23:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Face Texture Hey Rioforce, When you get a chance could you make my face texture and post it on the wiki? Here Is a pic of me at the menu: ~~Shadow96~~ Quick question For those face textures, are you converting the .gfx files, or tracing over screenshots in a vector art program, or something else? How is rio able to make such high quality pics from screenshots? And how is he able to make them so varied? Did he go take a screenshot of all the parts in the FE? I'll let you think about one. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717]] 'Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 22:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) My question was if he was using the extracted .gfx files or tracing over screenshots, not where he was getting screenshots from, but thanks, it answered my question anyway. Face texture Could you make a face texture of me? Thanks! If you don't remember my face in game, I'll add a picture: Thanks so much! :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 22:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Textures Hi, Rioforce. I have heard that you make LU textures from the game. Please make my LU face and shirt texture for me. Thank you! Here is a picture of my main character, Bone: BoneLU 01:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC)BoneLU P.S. I didn't have eyebrows in the game, so please don't make eybrows on the face texture! Thanks! chat Can we please Chat? G / Darwin 17:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC)